What HeartBreak Can Lead To
by Laughing-Like-Bells-2
Summary: Joe Jonas was always a heart-breaker, and Demi Lovato knew this. She didn't even love him, but it still hurts to get dumped via text message. The only one who she trusts enough to be there for her is someone she hasn't talked to in months. Selena. Lovez


**Summary:** Joe Jonas was always a heart-breaker, and Demi Lovato knew this. She didn't even love him, but it still hurts to get dumped via text message. The only one who she trusts enough to be there for her is someone she hasn't talked to in months. Selena.  
**A/N:** anleyda was the genius behind the plot. This is for you :)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, because if I did Lovez would be known to the world.

Anyone can tell you that break-ups are hard.

Anyone can tell you that it hurts.

But not everyone can tell you that when it happened, it happened by text messages.

You would think that being an international heart-throb -as if- would give Joe Jonas some type of respect to the world, but no, Demi was dumped via text message. This is worse then what he did to Taylor, and she's an amazingly sweet girl. What a dick. Would you want to know what the text said?

im dumping u. sorry. txt me l8r, we can just b frends. joe

What. The. Fuck? He can't even spell friends right. What a dumb ass. Funniest thing is? Demi wouldn't have minded if they had broke up, but it hurt her pride. He did it right after her show.

The one he conveniently missed.

The one his brothers went to.

So now, here she is. No tear falling from her eyes like you would expect, but her pride hurting. She's driving the short distance from her own house to Selena's house. Yes, Selena Gomez. Just because they don't talk doesn't mean she won't be here for her, or vise versa. What's just peachy is the fact that she's the reason Demi not crying. She's the reason Demi doesn't care.

Yeah, that's right. She loved her.

As more then a friend

And would stop the world for her.

And do anything for her, even listen to the Mouse and stop talking to her, or they would drop her.

Yeah, then she actually started to hate Demi.

"My life sucks."

Demi's at her house.

As she's walking up the driveway, she's reaching into her pocket and feeling that folded up paper.

The original paper Stop the World was written on.

She finally reaches the door and hesitates to ring the doorbell.

Maybe she should call? No. She's ringing it because she's Demi-freaking-Lovato and she just go her heart broken and she wants her best friend.

Now.

She rings the doorbell twice, moving her bangs from her face as she pulls her hand back.

She hears footsteps padding on the hardwood from inside.

The door opens to reveal a very relaxed looking Selena Gomez holding and open jar of pickles.

Demi feels tears spring to her eyes because that's just how much she missed the girl. Selena's looking at her though, like Maurice from Madagascar. Her eyes wide and unwavering. Those brown eyes are seeing right into her heart. She missed that.

"Demi-" She get's interrupted.

"He broke up with me." Selena's eyes wide.

"I-I'm sor-"

"By text message." She petite girl get's a fire in her eyes that almost makes Demi laugh.

"I'm going to rip off his balls." If she wasn't so adorable, then maybe she would be intimidating. Demi gave her a half smile.

Selena reached out her free hand and laced it in between Demi's. Demi felt tears spring into hear eyes again because it just felt that right.

Selena led her into the house and to the couches where then settled in like old times with Mirrors playing in the DVD box. Selena sat in between Demi's legs with Demi's arms wrapped with tight protectiveness around Selena.

In about the middle of the movie, Selena broke the almost comfortable silence with one word.

"Why?" Demi heart leaped into her throat.

"Why...?"

"Don't play stupid Demi," Selena turned her head in Demi's direction, her piercing eyes boring into her heart. Again.

"You don't throw away 10 years of friendship for Miley or your career. You aren't like that. So tell me why. Why would you do this to me, your best friend-" Demi cut her off with a harsh laugh.

"That's why I did it, Sel, or do you still not get it. I did it because the Mouse said they would drop you," Saying Selena's jaw dropped would be quite an understatement.

"They finally realized that Catch Me, Two Worlds Collide, World Of Chance, Stop-The-Fucking-World was about you! They said if I didn't stop, stop what I was feeling, that they would drop you because they know that you're the most important thing to me. They would hurt you, and I will never let that happen." Demi's voice was loud and angry, but then it dropped to almost a whisper.

"I'm in love with you. I just thought I'd share." Selena's face was frozen but her heart was melting. Demi started to get up, but was yanked back down on top of Selena, who had regained her composure.

Selena had wrapped her arms around her neck and crushed their lips-and bodies-together.

The kiss was...Uninhibited. It was a mixture of desperation, love, pent up anger, appreciation, and happiness.

Demi's hands were placed on Selena's waist, refusing to let go while Selena's were the same, except clutching at her face.

When oxygen was necessary, they had to pull away, gasping with bruised lips. Their foreheads were pressed against each others, breathing labored, hearts beating frantically, but in sync.

Demi leaned down again, and much like her song, she kept the kiss sweet and slow, occasionally pulling at Selena's lips and pressing her tongue against Selena's lips.

Selena opened her mouth just enough for Demi to slip her tongue through. Their tongues played gently, neither one fighting for dominance.

They would pull away and take short intakes of air so they wouldn't have to break the bliss.

It was Selena that pulled away first.

"I-I love you," She breathed out. Then she smiled cheekily.

"Just thought I'd share."

Demi grinned and went back in for another kiss.

Since that day, no one but the two girls could figure out why Demi was wearing her pink triangle shirt every chance she had. 


End file.
